Talk:Bard/Archive 1
If you would like to add more Strengths and Weaknesses, Be brief. If you would like to be more extensive in the length or detail of the Strength or Weakness, please add it to the Guide to Playing the Job linked at the bottom of the page. The purpose of the section on this page is merely to provide a brief look at the major strengths and weaknesses of the job. Please reserve more in depth discussions for the guide linked at the bottom. --Mierin 12:42, 31 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- String v. Wind Songs sung with voice or Wind always have cover the same area (10'). Songs sung with String have an area of 10' when you first learn them, but grow to cover a larger area as your string skill increases, up to a maximum of 20'. Most significantly, at Level 75 with String 225, Ballad II has a range of 13. At String 235, it has a range of 14. Debuffs sung with Wind have greater accuracy than when sung with String. This makes the Nursemaid's Harp and Sorrowful Harp somewhat less useful; they increase the strength and duration of the debuffs, but make them harder to stick. --Valyana 14:56, 28 February 2006 (PST) ---- Where do you get this info on wind skill making it stick more? Is it from another site? or do you have repeatable data on it? --Chrisjander 15:47, 28 February 2006 (PST) ---- I don't have any hard data for this. I had heard it from other Bards, and also noticed while I was levelling up that when I used string for requiem and threnody in order to cap my String skill they were resisted more often. At 75 the difference is quite noticeable; it's very hard to stick Threnody on Fafnir with the Sorrowful Harp, much easier with Piccolo +1. In Dynamis, my Lullaby with the Nursemaid's Harp is resisted several times a run. With Mary's Horn, it is almost never resisted. --Valyana 09:41, 1 March 2006 (PST) ---- That Dynamis test seems concrete enough for me, since neither change your skill or your CHR, the only diff is the skill used, so that seems to be a solid correlation. If you haven't added this to the String Instrument Skill page or the Wind Instrument Skill page, please do, it would be a good reference for all to have. --Chrisjander 12:38, 1 March 2006 (PST) ---- Should "Only job that must be concerned with positioning of all members of a party." be changed to "Only job, other than Corsair that must be..."? - Hiachi 22:31, 26 June 2006 (PDT) : I just changed it to "*One of the few jobs that must be concerned with positioning of all party members." ---- A note on the combat skills for Bard: Bard's parrying actually caps at 200 at level 75 and is rated as an "E" skill. - Demitel 13:44, 8 July 2006 (PDT) ---- Bard's Cannions are actually called Bard Cannions in the game, even though the rest of the Relic set is called "Bard's ____". --Ichthyos 13:36, 16 July 2006 (EDT) Just noticed you're looking for the famous String vs. Wind tests. They're here. --Ichthyos 13:39, 16 July 2006 (EDT) Only Lullaby works on undead? Is this true? I have heard that Sleep does work undead, but they are just very resistant. If they can be slept by Sleep, then it should be changed to "Lullaby is the only type of sleep spell that can realiably land on undead." under strengths. --Jopasopa 13:25, 7 August 2006 (EDT) ---- No, Sheep Song is a BLU spell that's AOE light based Sleep that works wonders on undead. So its got two types of sleep that work. Also, I think Pinecone Bomb is a physical spell that induces sleep. --Chrisjander 13:38, 7 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Sleep spell lands fine on Ghost-type mobs. I think certain undead (skeletons) are immune to sleep spell while others are highly resistant, leading to this misconception. --Aurikasura 14:24, 7 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I think that sleep that is dark based (i.e. cast by a black mage) undead are resistant too, but the light based sleep spells they are not. --Pinkfae 14:28, 7 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I've put skeletons to sleep before with the Black Magic version of it. It just only lasts about 3 seconds, but they're not immune. Its just not worth it. --Chrisjander 17:27, 7 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I forgot about the BLU sleep spells. So maybe something like "Lullaby, like other light-based sleep spells, can reliably sleep undead." --Jopasopa 19:49, 8 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Just for some clarifiaction, the four Blue Magic spells that can give sleep are Sheep Song, Soporific, Yawn, and Pinecone Bomb. --Revitozu 03:57, 11, November, 2006 (EDT) ---- Some combat skill corrections: Evasion is D (210 at 75), not E (200 at 75). Throwing is E (200 at 75), not D (210 at 75). --Vilurum 21:03, 31 August 2006 (EDT) ---- It currently says: "Bards have many magic spells but no Job Abilities." in the description of a bard. Should probably be changed now that there are meritable job abilities. --Bxbaby 08:50, 22 September 2006 (EDT) Fix Some mistakes "Access to all sorts of party buffs and enemy defuffs including Dispel and Sleep, most able to stack with other magics." Is grammatically awkward. Better as, for example: "Access to a variety of buffs and debuffs. Many party-enhancing songs stack with existing Enhancing Magic "Lullaby is the only type of sleep spell that can land on undead." Was pointed out as wrong earlier, but apparently it slipped through the cracks. Sleep from a Black Mage or Red Mage lands fine on Ghosts. How about "Bards are the best suited to sleep most Undead monsters." --Vervane 23:16, 19 November 2006 (EST) The lullaby comment will be removed entirely, now that BLU has access to a Light-based sleep spell as well. The first change would probably be best. --Chrisjander 02:49, 20 November 2006 (EST) Undead Vs. Sleep Its true that undead are more easily slept with Lullaby, Sheep Song, or Repose, However most undead are only resistant to Blm or Rdm Sleep. In my experience, some mobs that are noted to Immune to Sleep, I have personally slept.